It has been shown in PCT/SE02/00626 “Aliasing reduction using complex exponential modulated filterbanks”, that a complexex-ponential modulated filterbank is an excellent tool for spectral envelope adjustment audio signals. In such a procedure the spectral envelope of the signal is represented by energy-values corresponding to certain filterbank channels. By estimating the current energy in those channels, the corresponding subband samples can be modified to have the desired energy, and hence the spectral envelope is adjusted. If restraints on computational complexity prevents the usage of a complex exponential modulated filterbank, and only allows for a cosine modulated (real-valued) implementation, severe aliasing is obtained when the filterbank is used for spectral envelope adjustment. This is particularly obvious for audio signals with a strong tonal structure, where the aliasing components will cause intermodulation with the original spectral components. The present invention offers a solution to this by putting restraints on the gain-values as a function of frequency in a signal dependent manner.